User talk:Batorhos
Welcome to my talk page! If you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask me! I am always glad to help a fellow user. But you must understand, that I cannot always be there to help. If I don't reply soon enough, or I say no (and I only say no if there is not way), then please ask another one of our skilled admins. Until our next meeting, fair winds! Why? You seem to be going on an Vendetta against me latley why? --'Tama63 ' 20:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Minecraft I'm hopefully joining Minecraft tomorrow (finding a certain "unpaid" download -wink wink-) Would you ever allow me to join the server you and your friends have, and help you build your empire? [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] John, can you possibly send me a link to this "special" download? So I may come as well? :) .Benjamin Macmorgan My friend Mishko has to show me the link tomorrow. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] please send the link to benjamin2macmorgan@yahoo.co.uk :) .Benjamin Macmorgan By unpaid, I mean illegally downloaded :P Like forty of my friends irl have downloaded it. Can you get on chat so we can talk about it? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] I got Minecraft now. I sent a request to join your server on the website, D3w2. 'Benjamin (Ƭ) ' Comment Hey Jerry, So I got your comment on my apology blog... but I am still not sure if you accepted it, please reply, I've been getting a little nervous that you won't accept it /: 19:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion on the Template:Talk Page instead of it saying thanks (NAMEHERE) how about replacing it with "~~~" ?_? Sorry Sorry, i the EITC There was a Crises going on, and was Ordered to get My Friend on, King John Breasly, Sorry, i wont do it again...... :) Lord William Brawlmartin 10:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Question ?_? Whats the code for the refresh button css crap lol i wanna put it on the potco answers wiki :P Well Hes the King i work for him, so yes hes my Friend, Now Lets Please Drop it im not spam any more. Plus i can talk to him as much as i want. But now Lets just drop it ok? Lord William Brawlmartin 00:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Lord William Bwlmartin wut its just bypassing crap o_O Not Sure Not sure :P 'Tama63 18:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Your forgot signatre TAMA!! lol. -- 18:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Check your sight :p '''Tama63 18:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Second Chance Could you give him a second chance and unban Benny Tama63 09:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :P ( waves ) Benjamin Ƭ ''' Uh..... Me and Tama were making a cult temple, and we put a forest around it.... a spark from the lava trench caught a nearby tree on fire (we cleared an area, but must have missed a branch....) and then the game crashed. You might want to restore to the last backup.... --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 22:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Minecraft Could you get on the server tonight? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 22:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) An Offer you cannot refuse Uh.... I updated my game.... now I can't get on the server. Solutions? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Featured Wikian You have a nomination to be a Featured Wikian here and I wanted to reach out and see if you'd be willing to answer a few questions. Check out a sample interview here, and email me at sena at wikia-inc.com if you're interested in participating. Thanks! Sena 20:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you hop on chat real quick? --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Tamas, I was trying to stop the rain, and I typed "/stoprain" and the whole server went offline! Heeeeelp! --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 02:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Um... Have you updated the server to 1.1 yet, because I can't log in still, it keeps Internal Error reporting me.